


Time to Slow Down

by feathertail



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Tumblr Prompt, hawksilver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathertail/pseuds/feathertail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is based off a prompt on Tumblr. Also the 100th fic on ao3 for Hawksilver! Yay for the fandom!=^-^=</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Slow Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [respoftw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/gifts), [Xxfadingxflowerxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxfadingxflowerxx/gifts).



> Where is that goddamn prompt?  
> Well, here's one similar...  
> http://pietrolovesclint.tumblr.com/post/117962848359/i-need-a-hawksilver-soulmate-au-where-everyone

Every human child is born with a timer, a little electronic cuboid, set into their wrist. The timer counts down until you meet your soulmate, stopping at zero when you make eye contact. It restarts and restarts, counting down again until your souls are finally satisfied.

~~~~~

The snow sprayed around them in miniature flurries as the Avengers sped through the icy forest. The Hulk was off its leash, rampagin ahead; Captain America mounted on his new motorbike, shield at the ready; Iron Man scouting the defences of the target building; Thor, wielding Mjolnir as always, electrifying any enemy that approached with deadly accuracy and finishing he others off with mighty swings; Black Widow managing to drive the jeep over the rough terrain, with Hawkeye positioned in the back, stood up, bow in hand and quiver on his back.

Soon, they split, and Clint positioned himself behind a tree, his target the bunker not a hundred yards away. Plucking an explosive arrow from his quiver, he nocked it as he pivoted, taking a sure shot at the small stronghold. He spun round behind the tree and waited.

Nothing happened.

He was about to fire again when he was shoved to the snow, pain searing in his side, the white-haired bastard that had pushed him cocking his head, speaking in a thick Sokovian accent.

"What, you didn't see that coming?"

It was all a blur, but Clint vaguely recalled Natasha running to his side as he claws the snow, talking to Steve on comms. He remembers thick, muscular arms wrapping around him, but after that, it's just a hazy, pain-filled memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed! I will update soon!


End file.
